


The Change

by Dassy1407



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dassy1407/pseuds/Dassy1407
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a vampire who, after a bad week, runs into his old friend, Liam, who is human and smelling delicious...</p><p>*Prompt Based</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Change

“Where are you going?” Zayn asked, dropping the lifeless body to the ground and wiping the blood from his chin.

“I can’t do this anymore, Zayn,” Louis snapped stepping out of the alley. “I can’t keep killing people!”

“Killing people is an instinct, Louis. We have to do it to survive!” Zayn growled, stepping over the body that was now completely drained of blood.

“I’m done being a murderer,” Louis snapped.

“Louis, you’ve already killed hundreds of people. I know you’re new at this but please tell me you’re not this naive,” Zayn shook his head and reached out, grabbing Louis’s arm so he couldn’t leave.

Louis hissed and glared at Zayn. The other vampire was thousands of years older than Louis and was much stronger. “I’m done with you, Zayn.”

“Oh really?” Zayn smirked. “You’re a vampire, Louis,” he smirked, his grip on Louis’s arm staying strong. “I made you, remember?”

“That doesn‘t mean I‘m bonded to you,” Louis snarled. “You turned me into a killer.”

“And a pretty good one at that. I‘ve seen your skills, boy, you‘re more evil than me when you hunt,” Zayn smirked, proud.

“Well I‘m done being that monster,” Louis said.

“You know for yourself that it’s only human blood that can keep us alive. So what are you going to do? Kill yourself?” he laughed at this.

“No,” Louis gasped. He wasn’t happy with his life but he didn’t want to die.

“It’s either you kill or you die. It’s simple Lou,” Zayn shrugged smugly.

“It’s possible to feed without killing the human,” Louis argued.

“It’s possible, yes, but very uncommon. Show me the human you manage to stop feeding on before they die,” Zayn cackled and released Louis’s arm. “But then again, there is a way to not kill them…. You can change them,“ Zayn grinned. “That’s what I did to you, remember?“

“You fed me your blood before you drained me though. If you didn‘t have the intention to change me, I would have been dead,“ Louis howled. “I’m done killing humans.”

“Do what you want. Just don’t come running to me when your thirst gets so bad you slaughter an entire town,” Zayn snapped and then disappeared.

Louis gulped and looked down at the body of a young woman. He knew Zayn was right: it was nearly impossible to feed without killing the human. Louis’s tried many times before but never managed to stop in time.

When Zayn changed Louis into a vampire only two years ago, Louis had been scared to be on his own. He stuck with his creator to learn the ways of his new life. Zayn was cruel when he hunted, but Louis knew he was worse. He liked to tease his victims, get them groveling for his body before he took their blood. But Louis was tired of being so sinister. He had an eternity to live, he wasn’t going to be evil forever.

The next week, Louis refused to eat. He tried to find a blood bank to steal from, but Louis wasn’t smart enough to figure out how to sneak in without getting caught. Plus, he knew the moment he thought he was in danger from a human, he would attack them without a second thought.

So now Louis found himself walking the streets of London alone at night. He missed Zayn. Despite hating the way the older vampire acted when it came to killing innocent humans, he knew how to survive. Louis didn’t know how to survive anymore.

He could smell all the blood in the city and his body was screaming at him to run to the nearest neck and sink his teeth in. But what ever he had left of his morality was keeping his feet walking in a human pace.

“I’m sorry mum, I’ll call you when I get home, I just had to go pick up some milk,” a voice spoke from a short distance and Louis froze.

Louis recognized that voice and he felt his entire body begin to tingle. He sniffed the air and his throat constricted painfully. The scent of this familiar person’s blood was overwhelming. Jamming his fist into his mouth, he ran into an alley and hid in the shadows.

Louis’s eyes widened as soon as he saw the boy come into view.

Liam Payne was talking on his phone, carrying a grocery bag in his other hand. He looked older than Louis remembered, but then again that was two years ago when the boy was only 17. His hair was shorter and his shoulders were broader.

“Liam,” Louis gasped and his fangs sprang out, piercing his own hand. Liam had been Louis’s best friend when he was human. It had been years since Louis’s even thought about the other boy. It was amazing how much you forget once you move on from a human life to a vampire one.

Liam, having heard his name, stopped at the end of the alleyway and looked around. “I got to go mum, I’ll call you in a few minutes,” he spoke into the phone and hung up. The moonlight shined around Liam like a spot light. “Hello?” he called out and Louis saw the boy’s jugular move as he gulped.

Let him go, let him go, let him go, Louis chanted to himself as his insides twisted painfully. He wanted blood, but he needed Liam’s blood. Memories flooded Louis’s mind. He had blocked out most of his human life, but seeing this boy brought back the memories.

Liam had been his best friend. Louis secretly had a crush on the younger boy, but never admitted his feelings. Louis had been out drinking, trying to get over the fact that Liam now had a girlfriend, when Zayn found him and changed him.

Liam stared into the darkened alley and Louis could no longer stop himself. He stepped out into the light from the moon and watched as Liam gasped, dropping his phone and grocery bag.

“Louis?” Liam stared in shock, his mouth hanging open.

Louis nodded and couldn’t hide his smirk. He could feel his fangs poking at his lip. “Hey Li. Long time no see,” he smirked, inching closer to the younger boy. He could hear Liam’s heart pounding and the sound of his blood rushing through his veins.

“Dear god Louis, everyone thinks your dead!” Liam exclaimed and then gasped again when he saw Louis’s mouth. “What happened to you?” he asked, instinctively taking a step backward when he noticed how different his childhood friend looked.

“I am dead, Liam,” Louis spoke calmly. When Liam made a move to run, Louis was quick to grab the younger boy. In lightening speed, he had Liam pinned against the wall deep in the darkness of the alleyway.

“Louis, what’s going on?” Liam asked, his mind fuzzy as he stared at his old friend.

“You’re so beautiful, Liam,” Louis pinned Liam’s arms to the wall and sniffed at Liam’s neck.

When Liam gulped, Louis slipped his tongue out to graze against Liam’s neck. All thoughts of never killing again were gone. Replaced, was the desire for the blood of the boy writhing beneath him.

“Louis, please let me go,” Liam begged, understanding now that he was in immense danger.

But before Liam had time to scream for help, Louis’s fangs pierced Liam’s neck. Liam let out a small scream but then fell silent, his screams caught in his throat.

Louis felt Liam’s hands on his shoulders, attempting to get him off, but it was useless against Louis’s super strength. The boys blood was better than Louis imagined and his entire body burned in pleasure from the sweet liquid.

Eventually, Liam’s struggles weakened. “Lou…please,” the younger boy whimpered just before his entire body went placid.

Something inside Louis’s mind went off. It felt like an explosion in his brain and suddenly he was outside of his body, watching himself killing his best friend.

Louis watched in horror as he watched himself as a monster, pinning Liam between the wall and himself. Liam’s arms were now limp at his sides and his head was lolling on Louis’s shoulders, his brown eyes growing heavy.

“No!” Louis growled and suddenly he was back in his own body again, pulling his teeth from Liam’s neck. The boy fell forward onto him and Louis gently lowered him to the ground. “No, no, no, god no!” Louis sat down and laid Liam on his lap. Liam’s eyes were now closed and Louis could hear the boy’s heart beat fading quickly. It would only be a matter of minutes before he was gone forever.

“But then again, there is a way to not kill them…. You can change them.”

Zayn’s voice echoed in Louis’s mind and that was enough for Louis to tear his own wrist open and hold it up to Liam’s mouth. “Come on, Liam, drink it. Just a little and you’ll be okay,” he whispered.

Liam’s mouth parted slightly, trying to get his last breaths, and Louis dripped his vampire blood into the boys mouth. Louis wasn’t exactly sure how “the change” happened. Zayn refused to ever explain it to him because he didn’t want Louis running off to make his own companion. But Louis knew the person had to drink vampire blood because Zayn had made Louis’s drink his blood on the night he was changed.

“I’m so sorry, Liam,” Louis began to weep as he clutched the boy’s body to him. He could feel Liam’s heart rate stop. He couldn’t believe he had done this to the one boy he’s ever truly loved.

Louis stayed like that for hours, weeping over his best friends body. Liam didn’t wake up and Louis couldn’t understand why. He took Liam back to his apartment. He used to share it with Zayn.

Louis laid Liam down on the couch and sat on the coffee table, watching him. Louis couldn’t tell if Liam was actually dead or if his own blood was working on the process of changing Liam into a vampire. He just didn’t know.

The night turned into morning and Liam still hadn’t moved. Louis was about to finally accept this and figure out what to do with the body, when Liam woke up with a sharp gasp.

If Louis’s heart was working, it would have skipped a beat. “Liam!” he yelled, relieved to see that he didn’t completely kill his love.

Liam sat up, panting harshly. His hand went to his chest and he pinched his eyes closed. “What’s going on?” he inhaled sharply and opened his eyes to see Louis smiling at him. He flinched and stood up.

“Whoa, calm down,” Louis shot up quicker than Liam could move and had Liam’s arms pinned to his sides again. “I’m so glad you’re alive,” he said.

“Alive?” Liam was looking at Louis like the vampire had grown a second head. “You… you bit me,” he exclaimed, wiggling under Louis’s grip.

Louis frowned and released Liam’s arms. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to, honestly, please forgive me,” he begged and then froze. “You don’t have a heart beat,” he realized. He knew Liam wouldn’t after he woke up because vampires didn’t have one, but it was just strange.

Liam’s eyes grew wide and his hand went to his own neck, searching for a pulse, but as soon as the words left Louis’s mouth, he knew they were true. His body had felt different as soon as he woke up.

“I’m sorry, but I had to change you. It was the only way,” Louis explained, staring into Liam’s eyes, hoping the boy would forgive him.

“Change me? Change me how?” Liam asked, his expression turning from anger and fear to something Louis couldn’t read.

“I had to change you into a vampire. I’m so sorry,” Louis sighed.

Liam collapsed back onto the couch. “I’m a vampire?” he asked, his mind fuzzy with everything that’s happened in the past 8 hours.

“Yes. I didn’t mean to attack you. I didn’t want to hurt you, Liam,” Louis’s dropped his head in shame and he felt tears come to his cheeks. “But I did — and I almost killed you. I couldn’t let you die,” he said. He began to cry but after a few moments, he felt arms pulling him onto the couch and wrapping him in a hug. “What are you doing?” he asked.

“Shh,” Liam cooed and hugged Louis to him. “It’s okay… I, uh, understand,” he said, but Louis could tell Liam was just saying that to comfort him. The boy was always known to do that: say what ever he could to make someone else feel better. “Just explain to me what happened, Lou,” Liam begged.

Louis then told Liam the story of how Zayn found him. He left out the part about why Louis went out to that bar two years ago though.

“You’re not one to get desperate, Louis,” Liam added, not understanding why his best friend would have felt the need to go get drunk and then go home with a stranger.

“That’s something you have to understand about vampires. They just have that appeal about them that humans can’t avoid. In my mind I wanted to go with him, but I really had no choice. I didn’t realize I was in danger until he tore open his wrist with his teeth and told me to drink,” Louis explained to Liam.

Liam was surprisingly very compliant as Louis told his tale. He made his comments but mostly nodded and comforted Louis when ever he got upset over something.

“I was tired of killing so I ditched him weeks ago,” Louis finished. “But I’m coming to the conclusion that I’m always going to be a killer.”

“You didn’t kill me,” Liam reminded him.

“Yes I did. If I wouldn’t have changed you, you would have died,” Louis’s face crumpled again and buried his face in Liam’s chest.

“You said I still had a heart beat when you stopped, meaning there was still more blood for you to take. But you stopped. That’s something, right?” Liam asked and Louis felt comforted by that thought. “I’m not exactly happy I’m like this now, Louis, but if that means I get to be with you, then… well… maybe that’s okay then,” Liam confessed.

Louis raised his head. “Really?”

Liam nodded. “I missed you. When I thought you were dead— I couldn’t exactly get over it. I broke off any relationships I had with anyone. I finished school online and then moved here. I’ve been barely hanging on without you.”

“I’m in love with you, Liam,” Louis blurted out and Liam smiled.

“I’m in love with you too, Louis.”

“Well isn’t that disgustingly sweet,” Zayn’s voice came out of no where and both Liam and Louis turned to see the dark skinned boy standing in the door way.

“What are you doing here, Zayn?” Louis growled, moving so his body was shielding Liam from Zayn.

“I came to see how you were doing,” Zayn waltzed into the room and flopped down on the chair beside the couch. “I’ve seen you found a pet,” he said.

“He’s not a pet. I love him,” Louis snarled.

“Is that why you drained the life out of him last night?” Zayn smirked. “Yes, I was there, and no I had no intention to stop you from killing him. I’m actually a little disappointed that you didn’t. Seeing you suffer over killing your true love would have been fun,” he chuckled.

“You’re sick,” Liam explained, instinctively moving closer to Louis.

“No, actually, you’re sick,” Zayn smirked at the boy. “Have you thrown up blood yet?” he asked.

“What?” Louis glared at Zayn.

“You didn’t change him, Louis,” Zayn pointed at Liam. “He’s not a vampire,” he explained. “And now since you didn’t finish the process, he’s going to get very sick before he dies for good this time.”

Louis tensed. “What are you talking about?”

Zayn looked at the clock. “It should only be a matter of minutes now…”

As if on cue, Liam began to cough. Louis turned and saw Liam clutch at his stomach. The younger boy continued to cough harshly and Louis gasped when blood splattered Liam’s hands.

“Lou…” Liam whimpered before his entire body convulsed, twitching and arching off the couch.

“Liam!” Louis gasped and pulled the seizing boy into his arms, trying to get him still. “What’s happening?!” he demanded Zayn who was watching the scene with a smug look.

“You fed him your blood, which started the transition, but without the next step, this happens,” Zayn explained.

Liam cried out in pain as he writhed in Louis’s grip. Blood boiled up out of his mouth and rolled over his chin. His body continued to twitch and his eyes rolled back in his head.

“Tell me the next step!” Louis demanded, not taking his eyes off the boy in his arms. “Please Zayn! I can’t lose him!”

Zayn watched Liam and Louis both suffer for a few moments before he stood and went over to the two boys. “Give me him,” he said, already reaching down to the youngest boy.

Louis clutched Liam to his chest, looking at Zayn with uncertainty. “Just tell me what to do,” he said.

“You’re not going to do it if I tell you, so give me the boy or he’s going to die!” Zayn yelled.

Louis was going to protest again, but Liam’s cries and whimpers made him take the risk. He held Liam out to Zayn.

Zayn took Liam into his arms before turning him and putting both his hands around Liam’s neck.

“What are you doing?!” Louis jumped up.

“I’m saving him,” Zayn said and in a swift jerk, Liam’s neck was snapped. Liam fell limp in Zayn’s arms again.

Louis felt sick. “You killed him!” he roared.

“No, I saved him,” Zayn corrected and dropped Liam’s body on the floor. He landed with a harsh thud.

Louis raced to Liam’s side and pushed him onto his back. “Oh god, Li, I’m so sorry,” he wailed over his body.

“Will you relax? He had to die to complete the transition,” Zayn flopped back onto the couch, his finger whirling around the pool of Liam’s blood.

“You’re lying,” Louis sobbed as he pulled Liam onto his lap.

“I’m not, but what ever. You don’t remember that part because I snapped your neck as soon as I was done feeding from you,” Zayn said and stuck his blood covered finger into his mouth. “Hmmm, too bad he’s a vampire now though. His blood was delicious,” he smirked.

Louis ignored Zayn and stared down at Liam, continuously apologizing for everything in his cries.

“Louis?” Liam’s voice sounded like an angel to Louis and he raised his head to see Liam’s eyes staring at him. But instead of brown, they were bright red. Liam blinked and his eyes went back to normal.

“Liam,” Louis gasped again.

“Told you,” Zayn chimed in.

“I feel funny,” Liam explained and winced, opening his mouth.

Louis’s eyes shimmered as he saw Liam’s new fangs protruding from his gums. Oddly, he found these new features of Liam beautiful. “You’re hungry,” Louis said. “I’ll go with you and we’ll get you something to eat,” he said and Liam smiled softly up at him.

Louis helped Liam to his feet. “Can I get cleaned up first?” Liam asked wiping the blood from his face with his shirt.

“Of course, the bathroom is just down the hall. Go to my room and borrow what ever you want to wear,” Louis said and then grinned when Liam hugged him.

“Thank you, Louis,” Liam said and then pulled out of the hug to kiss Louis’s lips.

Louis didn’t care that Liam’s lips were bloody, in fact, the idea of making out with Liam after they’ve both fed and were covered in blood was rather an attractive idea.

Liam pulled out of the kiss and grinned before disappearing down the hall, making use of his new found speed.

“You were thankful to me too, remember?” Zayn spoke up and Louis jumped because he forgot his creator was even there. “Are you still thankful?”

“I was never that thankful,” Louis retorted.

“Yes, but you aren’t in love with me,” Zayn stood up. “But I can tell you two have something. Good luck,” he smirked.

“And yes, I am still thankful to you,” Louis said and then added, “Where are you going?” when he saw Zayn moving to the door.

“Not sure. Maybe I’ll go be a murderer some more,” Zayn shrugged.

“Oh. I’m sorry, by the way. I’m still going to try to stop killing… but you were right. We’re vampires and killing is what we need to do to survive. I never should have yelled at you,” Louis said.

Zayn shrugged and smirked. “I’m just glad you’ve finally realized that. Now go have fun with him,” he smirked before disappearing again.

Liam appeared again. “Do these things ever go away?” he asked, poking at the fangs from his gums.

Louis chuckled and slid his arm around Liam. “Yes, but you need to feed first,” he said.

“Humans, right?”

Louis nodded, his smile falling away slightly.

“It’s okay, Lou,” Liam said.

“You’re okay with killing people?”

Liam frowned. “Well, no, but since you managed to stop before draining me, maybe we can learn to stop every time?”

“That’s very uncommon, Li,” Louis explained.

“I know, but it’s worth a shot, right? If we can’t stop, we can’t stop,“ Liam shrugged. “We’re vampires, it’s in our nature and as long as I get to be with you for the rest of time, it doesn’t matter what happens, right?”

“Right,” Louis agreed and together, he and Liam raced off to find his first meal.


End file.
